


Rose & Thistle

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo
Genre: Autism, Cold War, Cold Weather, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbianism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Red Room, Romance, Stockholm, Sweden - Freeform, Travel, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'The rose and the thistle, well they both have thorns/And they grow in the garden where your love was born/Took note of this when I woke this morn''Lisbeth and Natasha were both born into cruel worlds and lived their separate lives navigating tragedies, disasters and the ensuing chaos of these events. Yet when they encounter one another, each discovering a spark, a flickering light's worth of a connection that holds promise of one thing they have both longed for. Yet their companionship also presents the prospect of new challenges. Only this time they will not face these alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {#1)
> 
> I took inspiration/influence from an rp done with a friend that involved both these characters.
> 
> (#2)  
> I would envision this version of Lisbeth as being from the original (Swedish) movies.
> 
> (#3)  
> As for Natasha, she would be more or less the cinematic iteration with some additions from the comics canon.
> 
> (#4)  
> Furthermore, as this is a crossover I may at some point expand and bring in other characters. All that I have in mind as being definite is the relationship between Lisbeth and Nat, everything else is up in the air.

The drizzly, dim streets of Stockholm at 4 am were still and silent save for the roar of a motorcycle. The sharp sound had taken Natasha off guard, she stiffened as she came to a dead stop on the pavement. Adopting a defensive stance as she could hear it drawer nearer. Assured that she’d gauged the direction correctly she would soon come face to face with the driver.

A harsh screeching of brakes on lightly wet tarmac, the sound put Natasha’s teeth on edge, yet as the sleek bodied driver clad in all leather and a dark helmet to fully obscure their identity, managed to perfectly control the halt. Natasha did have to admit to being impressed.

Pushing the kickstand into place, the driver then tilted their head up, even from behind a visor Natasha knew she was being eyed up, stared down. Now she was beginning to severely regret having not changed up her appearance more. She should have treated it as closer to an undercover op then some jaunt.

But she had needed it, a break, somewhere distant to let the world keep on turning without her. Time zones and other factors had complicated the trip, leading Natasha to now feel as if she should be in a fighting stance. Ready to throw the first punch.

The driver lifted their visor, dark eyes now met Natasha’s, the heavy black eyeliner only further accentuating how deep and alluring those eyes were. Sharpness shone in the driver’s vision, thoroughly captivating Natasha.

A low, feminine voice then sounded, a Swedish accent prominent even through the somewhat muffled tone.

“Lost?”

Natasha snapped herself out of her trance, shaking her head as she relaxed her body. Presuming this woman was just some night owl, young and free, one who enjoyed driving around the city at such an unusual hour. She was now intrigued rather than guarded, the woman was simply so mysterious that Natasha could only fill in the blanks herself. She craved knowing more even if the girl would just as quickly vanish.

Lisbeth took the redhead’s silence as a sign that she wasn’t able to quite hear her, reluctant but considering it necessary she slowly pulled her helmet off, setting it down behind her. She ran her eyes over the woman, making her snap judgement. Her expression was stiff as she spoke, her tone carrying trace emotion.

“Americans don’t wander the city this late.”

Natasha was stunned, now to see the other woman’s full face, she was even more enamoured. Pale skin contrasting with black hair, even under the low streetlight, she could see the girl’s piercings glistening, shimmering.

The girl without a name was a gothic fairy, delicate features providing temptation and allure while other parts of her threatened danger even harm. Some even overlapped, those deep, dark eyes also held a glimmer of warning. A sharpness that mirrored the sheen of a blade edge.

Her tongue slowly ran over her bottom lip as she spoke, halting slipping into her voice as she mumbled in an attempt to hide it.

“I just touched down about an hour ago, I was looking for a hotel.”

Lisbeth’s blank expression seemed to suggest disinterest or perhaps doubt, Natasha found herself staring but not observing. Finding it a greater challenge to remain attentive to what the girl may say next.

Lisbeth’s tone was simple, blunt. Her gaze focused sharper on the redhead as she spoke.

“You won’t.”

A weary sigh, Natasha looked away, speaking sharply.

“A hostel, a shelter. Just somewhere to stay the night.”

She felt that this might impress the dark haired girl into cooperating, perhaps she was literal minded or simply enjoying giving some foreigner the run around.

A prolonged moment passed before Lisbeth replied.

“Why?”

Natasha felt a jolt of anger, frustration rising as she began to feel more impatient, the longer she spent on the cold streets the lower her tolerance became. Yet she held back, something convinced her not to snarl. Yet an edge crept into her tone.

“Why? Because I can’t sleep outside. Look are you going to help me or not?”

Lisbeth shuffled forward then stepped off her motorbike, standing before Natasha, she spoke in her standard tone.

“Yes.”

Yet the feeling of a breakthrough did bring Natasha to show a small smile, only for her response to be pre-empted, Lisbeth continued.

“You can stay at my home, tonight.”

A surprise that left her contemplative for a moment, Natasha then bristled as Lisbeth grasped her arm firmly. For a waif she had a firm hold, yet she didn’t try to shake her off. She could only stare.

It was only when Lisbeth relinquished her hold and turned that Nat returned to her senses, blinking slowly as she cleared her throat. Only to be seemingly ignored by the dark haired girl. Watching Lisbeth’s stiff movements from behind, Natasha found herself almost becoming drawn into passively watching once more. To prevent it she spoke slowly.

“What’s your name?”

Lisbeth sharply turned, clutching a spare helmet, her answer was delivered directly.

“Doesn’t matter.”

A frown, Natasha took the offered helmet, yet kept her gaze trained to Lisbeth as she replied, Lisbeth appeared to be still disinterested in any kind of small talk or even engaging meaningfully. Yet Natasha still felt drawn to her, slipping her helmet into place, she found it’s tight fit to need some adjusting, when she spoke she intentionally raised her voice higher.

“Do you want to know mine then?”

Silence hung once again, Natasha rolled her shoulders as she waited a moment, then another. Feeling the silence was only going to drag on she elected to break it. Yet her faint enthusiasm was only further lessened as her tone became flat.

“It’s Natasha.”

Lisbeth shifted back into position, placing her helmet back atop her head, lowering her visor as she glanced to Natasha.

“Let’s go Natasha.”

As she took her place behind Lisbeth, Natasha cautiously slipped her arms around her waist. Yet the dark haired girl then firmly grasped her arms tugging them tighter around herself without a word.

Overhead a faint rumble sounded, Natasha tilted her head as Lisbeth shifted the kickstand and started the engine. The nearer noise snatched Natasha’s attention but also gave her a light jolt as the firm shaking put her slightly on edge. Not accustomed to being a passenger she entrusted her companion with her safety.

Lisbeth glanced down the road, revving the engine to allow Natasha a very final chance to decide to walk instead. She then pulled away from the kerb, moving into the middle of the lane and only picked up speed continually until she was racing along the slick surface. Yet maintained near perfect control.

Natasha’s simple coat rippled in the fierce wind, briefly grasping Lisbeth firmer. She could have been sure she heard the faintest peal of laughter when she did it.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t taken long for Lisbeth to arrive at her apartment, she had long since memorized the quickest route and a few others as a backup. Yet when she pulled up outside she turned as she slipped off her helmet. Now showing a thin, fleeting smirk as she looked over Natasha.

“Now you feel lost?”

A smile, more like a smirk, but it was a shift, a definite change. As brief as it’d been. Natasha’s reaction was immediate. As she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks Natasha merely lifted her visor, so self-assured that she wouldn’t show a hint of pink flesh that way.

“As long as you won’t leave me here I’ll be just fine.”

They were chatting, flirting even. It felt like an accomplishment. When Lisbeth’s brief laughter sounded out, this time Natasha was sure she’d heard it before also. Yet it only further aggravated her blushing.

Slowly removing her own helmet, Natasha stepped onto the pavement. Watching as Lisbeth shifted off of her motorbike, slipping her keys into her pocket then walked towards the door. Natasha almost wished to gently remind the girl she hadn’t locked it. But then reminding herself that it was probably intentional she felt it best not to say anything.

Following the dark haired girl as she ascended several flights of stairs then stiffly proceeded down the hallway, as her companion unlocked her door, Natasha took a moment to glance around. Unaccustomed to Sweden and its standards of living she wasn’t certain of Lisbeth merely chose such an unappealing home or had to make the most of it.

A dulled creak as the door opened and Lisbeth walked inside, Natasha followed behind her. Hesitating until the lights came on, a dulled buzz followed by a faint illumination. It at least gave the redhead a view of her surroundings, Lisbeth seemingly having wandered off to some other darkened corner. Natasha decided to watch her step, the room was organized chaos. Everything had some form of internal order.

Yet she still found herself stumbling after a few steps as she was fully struck by just how small and cluttered the space was.

Lisbeth then remerged, standing in place yet her tiny smirk was visible. Natasha feigned drowning yet Lisbeth shifted to a blank stare, swiftly Natasha rescinded her gesture. Lightly clearing her throat as she then stepped across the floor to meet Lisbeth.

With her companions once again opting for utter silence, Natasha displayed a small smile as she spoke.

“So your bedroom?”

Yet when Lisbeth’s reaction was to give a halting laugh, Natasha decided to let her be for a few moments, also finding herself enjoying making the girl lighten her mood. When she continued, her voice softened.

“I suppose it’s neat, since you use out here for storage.”

A shrug Lisbeth turned and walked ahead, leading the way to her room. As Natasha kept pace with her, she waited patiently as Lisbeth lingered in the doorway, then she moved inside, thrusting a hand. Whatever she was gesturing to Natasha was unsure.

As if she’s sensed Natasha’s curiosity, Lisbeth flatly explained.

“This is it.”

A nod, Natasha stepped towards the bed, trying not to stare, she diverted her gaze to the bed, a worn mattress and sheets that had seen much better days. In the corner of her eye she spotted a large board, a collection of newspaper clippings on it.

Natasha kept staring as she then tried to casually insert her subtle query, one small question that hinted at much more.

“And you didn’t recognize my name?”

Yet Lisbeth was unaffected, slipping off her boots and stripping down to just her thin top, she replied simply, not even meeting Natasha’s gaze.

“No.”

Slowly turning, Natasha met Lisbeth’s gaze as the girl crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

“I mean you’ve never seen me before.”

Lisbeth retained her unemotional stare as her tone also repeated itself.

“Never.”

A thin smile she shrugged as she spoke, trying to hastily shut down the subject, Lisbeth obviously didn’t care for anything but directness.

“It’s fine, I just-”

Yet as the dark haired girl then slowly approached, Natasha found her gaze fixed to her firmly, solely on Lisbeth. Then with the girl standing mere inches from her, she spoke.

“I don’t care if you’re hiding from someone, but if you to get them back I can help.”

For a moment Natasha felt herself turning pale, Lisbeth’s tone had been chilling, her offer wrapped in intrigue. Yet for now she felt herself unwilling to try and unwrap it, she simply smiled again then muttered.

“It’s not that, I’m just…really stressed. Work stuff.”

Lisbeth in turn nodded and then guided Natasha to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Ok.”  
A pause she then added as she nudged Natasha before grasping her legs and swinging them around to lay along the bed.

“You’re here now, you can relax.”

Closing her eyes slowly, Natasha shuffled back a little then aside, thinking she was being considerate and making room for Lisbeth.

“Yeah, I can.”

Opening her eyes, she rolled over onto her side, propped up on her elbow as she replied, keeping her tone gentle.

“I’m actually kind of tired, I mean it was a long flight.”

As Lisbeth’s look spoke for her, Natasha managed a small smile as she stretched out slowly, keeping herself close to the edge as she whispered.

“Thanks.”

Lisbeth bent down for a moment, her lips slowly curved against Natasha’s ear, causing the redhead to shiver, yet she said only.

“Lisbeth.”

The following morning Natasha woke with a start, the faint noise she’d heard lingering yet as she snapped her eyes open and looked down it was just Lisbeth. Sitting on the floor, her back turned yet her fingers tapped rapidly against her laptop. Natasha slowly sat up.

Detecting the movement behind her Lisbeth spoke.

“There’s nothing to eat. If you’re hungry we can go out.”

Slowly pushing herself off the bed, feeling stiff from her unusual position and the barely supporting mattress, Natasha managed a smile as she groaned.

“Sounds nice, maybe I could borrow one of your coats.”

Lisbeth kept her back turned, her fingers continuing their rapid motions.

“It’ll fit.”

As Natasha slowly stepped forwards to stand behind her, trying not to look over her shoulder, averting her gaze as she spoke.

“But before we do…maybe I could get a quick shower?”

Lisbeth nodded then set her laptop aside, seemingly precarious atop a stack of thick books. Turning she locked her eyes on Natasha as she then began to strip. Revealing her shockingly slender figure.   
Yet once she was nude Lisbeth then turned sharply on her heels, walking away and giving Natasha a view at the intricate design etched onto her back. Her eyes fixated and only stared closer when Lisbeth stalled in the doorway.

Natasha quickly and clumsily undressed herself then approached tracing her fingers down the girl’s back, she whispered.

“Lisbeth.”


End file.
